Question: $\dfrac{5}{3} - \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{5 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{20}{12}} - {\dfrac{6}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{20} - {6}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{12}$